Court Yard
by Fukari
Summary: Their Court Yard. Their Ending. Mix of Gundam Seed and Desitny. May contain spoilers. [Athrun x Cagalli] ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/ Destiny do not belong to me.

**A/N: **I had a sudden inspiration to write about this, so do bear with me. It might not be a very good one-shot, since I'm new at one-shots. I like Athrun and Cagalli a lot, but if there are mistakes I made about their character and such. Do not hesitate to comment and tell me of what I can improve or wrote well on. I intend to venture in this genre once I'm more comfortable with it.

Destiny orientated.

_Cagalli's Perspective_

The war had ended after three years of fighting, killing, and negotiating. It had finally ended, again. I swallowed hard, staring at the sea of spectators before me. Each one of them carried a stalk of white lily or bouquets of flowers, some of which I could identify with, and some not. Lacus had suggested a memorial for the fallen, and after careful planning, Orb had received the honor of hosting one of the world's biggest memorials ever. I ducked behind the curtains of the huge stage that had been erected, heading for the court yard within more private grounds.

So now, here I stand, at the grave of my Father, Uzumi Athha. I wonder if he's somewhere watching over me, protecting me and guiding me. I knelt down, my fingers brushing against the cool surface of the marble, I missed you so much Father...

"Do you like my gown Father?" I ran my hand over the side of my green gown, smoothing the crinkles. "Manna came into my room, preparing herself for another chore of getting me into one of these, but she was caught off guard when she found me already dressed and ready for the memorial." I smiled, as the shocked expression of Manna flashed in my mind.

"Orb has reverted to its Neutral status, I'm sorry for not being competent enough. Orb should have never forged the alliance with the Earth Alliance. For this, and countless other disadvantages I see in Yuuna Seirian, I broke the engagement. Those old geezers in the council protested vehemently about my decision, thinking they could once again intimidate me into submission. Unfortunately, that resulted in them getting fired. I've been waiting to do that for a long time Father." I frowned, wondering how he would have reacted to my decision. "Well, it wasn't a rash judgment; I have in mind people who can ascend to the places of those manipulative dogs. People who would respect my decisions, and offer my advice if I ever err."

Cagalli smiled confidently, shifting her gaze to the shimmering sea.

_Meanwhile_

Kira smiled as he edged away from the entrance, looking down the corridor for any sign of Lacus and the party she was leading. Cagalli had matured so much, and as a brother, he felt his heart swell at that thought. If he had attainted happiness, he would make sure that Cagalli would too.

"I'm sure you would enjoy you're stay in Orb, Cagalli made sure that everyone had the best accommodations." Lacus strode down the hall, the crew of Minerva trailing behind her. She smiled as Athrun perked up upon hearing Cagalli's name. There was still hope after all.

"Lacus!" Her smile widened and her eyes twinkled in joy as she spotted Kira. The crew looked on puzzled, as her pace increased and soon broke into a run. There were gasps of surprise when Lacus flew into the arms of Kira, laughing as he twirled her round. Athrun coughed, hoping to alert the couple of their presence.

Kira looked unconcerned as he waved at him. "Athrun! It's great to finally see you again."

The crew had by then neared the couple, and Kira took in the people he saw. Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Rey, Taila, Arthur. Perfect. Lacus coughed, her gaze lingering on the courtyard that was partially in view. "Right! Would you mind waiting here Athrun? Yes? Great!" Without waiting for a reply, Kira ushered the rest of the crew away with him.

"What? Kira!" Athrun shouted after the retreating back of the brown haired coordinator, confused. Lacus breezed past, her tone serious. "If you know what's best for you, you'd pay you're respects to Uzumi Athha."

Athrun frowned, "_what's best for me?_" Running a hand through his hair, he regarded the courtyard with a sense of dread and uncertainty. If there was anything he could do to locate Cagalli, it would be to ask for the divine help from Uzumi Athha. He owed her an apology and plenty of explanations too. Straightening his collar, he entered the court yard.

_Cagalli's and Athrun's Perspective, Court Yard_

"Lacus and Kira are getting married soon, which leaves me to plan their extensive and widely publicized wedding. Please bless me that I'd survive all the extra paper work and meetings I would have to attend alright? And bless Kira and Lacus, that they'll have a happy marriage." Cagalli smiled sadly as she felt the ring on her finger. "Remember Athrun, Father? I haven't spoken to him for three years. Maybe he has moved on, after all, we didn't part exactly on good terms either, I should be happy for him shouldn't I?"

The wind picked up, changing the warm atmosphere to a cold one. She shivered, rubbing her arms vigorously, it seemed like the weather was mourning with her. Cagalli sighed brokenly, who was she kidding. Any girl who married Athrun would have crushed her. She cursed immediately, disgusted with the un-relinquishing grip that Athrun still had on her. _"Get a hold of yourself Cagalli..."_

"You're going to catch a cold."

Cagalli froze; the atmosphere couldn't have gotten colder. Maybe it had been the trick of the wind, or her lack of sleep that had caused this delusion she was having. Shuffling could be heard behind her, and then she felt it. _His_ presence. No matter where, how long a period of time they had been separated, she would never forget that feeling he invoked in her.

"Cagalli..." The whisper reached her ears, the deep, melodious timbre of his voice so distinctively his.

She uttered the first words that came to her mind. "Get out. Leave this court yard _immediately_." Her tone was cold and unfeeling, matching the sudden change in weather.

Athrun cringed; Cagalli was angry, very angry. The woman before him had changed over the 3 years of separation, even if she stood with her back facing him. Her hair had grown, and had been tied together in a simple green ribbon. The long, silk gown she wore stopped at her ankles and accentuated the curves he had never noticed. He felt she looked stunning, to the point where he had difficulty recognizing her.

"I was told to pay my respects to Uzumi Athha." He moved closer, closing the gap between the both of them. Cagalli whirled round, her face a mix of surprise and suppressed anger. He didn't need further hints to know how close she was to shouting at him.

"I certainly didn't give any permission for such requests, especially for_ you_." She straightened herself, her face instantly switching to one that was devoid of emotions, coupled with her calm and indifferent tone. "I've a meeting to attend to, now if you would excuse me."

"_Oh no, you don't..."_ Just as she walked past him, Athrun clamped a hand tightly onto her forearm, "You're not excused." He smiled mildly, enjoying the look of shock, indignation then anger that flitted past her features.

"I-I'm not excused?" Cagalli growled, regarding Athrun furiously. "And just who do you think you are? Do I have to remind you that you're currently standing on private grounds, and that I do hold the power to imprison you for trespassing? If it slipped you're mind, I govern Orb!"

Cagalli felt her anger heighten as Athrun smiled widely at her out burst, unaffected. _"Blast him!"_ Athrun hadn't changed much; he was dressed in the red elite uniform of ZAFT, and pinned below his collar was the 'FAITH' badge. She grudgingly admitted that he had definitely grown not only in physique but in looks as well.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry." She snapped her gaze from the sea back towards his face. Athrun returned her gaze sincerely, hoping that she would forgive him. There was a pregnant pause, and then she smiled. He felt hope soar within him, he had apologized and Cagalli had accepted it, which was all he had wanted.

The next action she did, took him off guard.

_In a Balcony near the Court Yard_

"Ouch!" Andrew Baltfeldt winced, clutching the binoculars tighter. "The princess has struck the prince!"

Kira who was sitting not too far away, sputtered out the coffee he had been sipping. Lacus gasped in response pulling out several pieces of tissue paper from the pink tissue box beside her, dabbing frantically at Kira's coffee stained shirt. The coordinator merely shook his head indifferently, his binoculars already pressed against his eyes as he surveyed the scene taking place.

"What did she do that for?" Kira yelled in horror, noticing the more wild gestures that the spied upon couple were currently doing.

Lacus spoke gently, pulling out more tissues. "She's been going through a lot lately, and she hasn't really been opening up to anyone. She's most likely releasing her pent up emotions to him now."

"What are you doing?" Shinn questioned, poking his head through the glass doors.

_Cagalli's and Athrun's Perspective, Court Yard_

Cagalli couldn't believe it, her hand trembled, but she ignored it. Athrun had stood in that same position, not moving an inch, his right hand placed over his fast reddening cheek. She would have laughed if not for the seriousness of the situation, and it was fast becoming an ugly one.

"What- What was that for?" Athrun had apparently recovered, and his expression had taken on a more livid one.

"For saying sorry!"

Athrun threw his hands up exasperatedly. "So I'm not supposed to apologize? So you won't even give me a chance to make amends?"

"You had three years to do that!" Cagalli hollered back, decorum tossed aside. "_Hell, ever since talking to Athrun, it already had been cast aside."_

"Yes, three years!" He pulled her nearer, sarcasm laced in each sentence. "What was I doing? What were you doing? I'm with PLANT, Minerva! You're neutral, with Archangel! Yes, so tell me, how was I going to contact you! Why yes, fly past Archangel in my Mobile Suit and say 'Hi, I would like to speak to Cagalli.' What would PLANT think? What would Minerva have reacted?"

Cagalli shot back angrily, not noticing the gathering crowd at the entrance. "Maybe, if you noticed how loyal to PLANT you were, you would have noticed that I was trying to be loyal to ORB!" Athrun cut in, miffed. "By marrying Yuuna Seirian? Is that being loyal?"

"Yes!" She sobbed out, "It was for the best interest of Orb! Are you under the sordid illusion that I even loved him- when I loved you?" Athrun stiffened, bewilderment and guilt reflecting in his eyes. "Orb means everything to me, and since you've pledged you're undying loyalty to PLANT, why can't you understand how I feel!" The sobs increased. "Why did you even give me this!" Tugging on the ring harshly, she slipped it out of her finger and pushed it into his hands. "I hate you Athrun! I hate you so much..."

One moment she was crying uncontrollably, and in the next minute, she felt herself enveloped into a warm hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Athrun whispered the words like a mantra over and over again, the sound muffled by her hair. All Cagalli could do was cling onto him, her pain, frustration and emotions that had been suppressed all these years, finally spewing out of her lips. Ironically, she was doing it to the person she least expected herself to confide in. But the words wouldn't stop.

"I tried, tried, so hard... To protect Orb, Kira, You, everyone." Athrun closed his eyes, tightening his hold on her. "I'm sorry... I don't hate you... I love you Athrun, so much that it hurts."

"I've always loved you Cagalli, even when you were betrothed to Yuuna, I always loved you. I know this may be hard to accept, but would you... be willing to start a fresh with me?"

The grass swayed in tune to the mellowed breeze, the waves crashed on the rocks below the courtyard, the sun begin its descent. Time seem to have come to a standstill for the couple who were both entirely immersed in their own world.

"Yes." No sooner was the word out of her mouth, that Athrun crushed his lips to hers. Cagalli blushed, hard, as she responded hesitantly to the kiss. Lips melded together as the couple lost themselves to the moment. When they finally broke away, Cagalli mumbled incoherently, averting her gaze shyly. "Thank you..." Athun smiled, slipping the ring back onto her left hand's fourth finger.

_Closing Item for Orb Memorial_

The crowd erupted into a round of applause that lasted well past the ending of the video clip shown. Women could be heard sniffing as the citizens of Orb craned their necks round trying to locate their leader. The crew of Minerva looked astounded, with Lunamaria and Meyrin close to tears. Whether if it was out of the common knowledge that Athrun's heart belonged to another, or by the romantic and touching video of the reconciliation of Cagalli and him, no one could tell.

"KIRA YAMATO!" Cagalli screamed, shooting out of her office, the door slamming off its hinges. She had been told that an impromptu item had been arranged for the conclusion of the Memorial. But no one had told her, that it was going to be the video of **her and Athrun! Kissing nonetheless!**

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted, staring worriedly at the retreating back of his princess. She ignored him, turning the corner towards the quarters of the former Freedom pilot. "I'll be praying for you Kira." He muttered, closing the office door behind him, but not before noting the new TV set he would have to purchase for Cagalli.

**Done! Before anyone says that the characters are OOC. I would like to bring to the attention of the people reading, that this happens three years after Gundam Seed DESTINY, and five years for Gundam SEED, for people who have not seen Gundam SEED DESTINY. I believe that Cagalli and several of the characters would have matured, therefore thinking and speech wise would change quite a bit.**

**However, I hope people would critic, and let me know how I fared. Because I'll gauge my writing skills on how well I do this one-shot for Gundam SEED. I hope I didn't screw the characters up, it was so tough getting this not to sound OOC for me. Grrr.**


End file.
